


[podfic] Liberation

by reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, H.Y.D.R.A. Goons, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic, Pre-Relationship, Telepathy, jailbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"AU. Suppose Captain America had been the one to liberate Erik from the camps? An XMFC/Captain America movieverse crossover. Written for gadgetorious."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Liberation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Liberation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17204) by caitri. 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:**  00:09:11  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Stocking%20Stuffers!/\(XMFC_CA\)%20_Liberation_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile) **paraka** , for hosting me!) 

 


End file.
